This invention relates to marine mufflers for the exhaust and cooling water discharges from internal combustion marine engines, and particularly to a muffler constructed of resilient material and so designed as to provide multiple flow paths therethrough for exhaust gases and water.
The invention constitutes an improvement over the mufflers of resilient material shown in Beeching U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,837, dated June 8, 1965. Applicant's assignee has manufactured and sold mufflers constructed in accordance with the teachings of the Beeching patent. In general, these mufflers afford only a single flow path for the exhaust gases and water.
Applicant's assignee also has manufactured and sold other types of mufflers constructed of resilient material, and such other types, together with those of U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,837, are illustrated in a 4-page Circular 9-76 of Salisbury Rubber Products, Marine Division, copy of which is submitted with this application.
Although the mufflers shown in the Beeching patent and in the accompanying Circular constituted steps forward in the art from the standpoints of sound muffling and low back pressure, applicant continued to work with mufflers of this general type in an effort to achieve further improvement. The muffler of this invention possesses improved sound muffling and low back pressure qualities compared with the prior mufflers.